How Time Flies
by overactive imagination
Summary: I wrote a story in like, July 2006. And I looked at it recently and thought how bad it was. So i rewrote it. It's a bit different. Basically, the whole gang gets together and some major secrets are found out. Please read. Thanks. love, Kel.
1. Good Morning

_**Boy Meets World- "How Time Flies"**_

_Chapter 1-_ Good Morning

Topanga rolled over in the bed to see her sleeping husband laying next to her. "Good morning, hon'." she whispered as she stared at him.

Cory smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek "Good morning."

He got up, walking around in his white t-shirt and blue boxers. He stretched and yawned, and then walked into the kitchen of the couple's two story house in Philadelphia. They had moved back a year ago so they could be closer to their family.

A little boy with light curly hair in a pair of Spiderman pajamas ran out of the bedroom down the hall. "Daddy!" he yelled as his ran straight into his father and wrapped his arms around his legs. He looked up at his father with big brown eyes and grinned from ear to ear.

Cory reached down and picked the boy up. "Hey Noah," he carried him towards the fridge, "What do you say? Froot Loops this morning?"

"Yes!" the boy answer excitedly and giggled.

"Alright, Froot Loops it is." Cory got the milk, the cereal box, and a bowl and set them down. He sat Noah on the counter. "You know, I'm an expert chef." He finished pouring the cereal in the bowl and then he was pouring the milk over that. He was lifting the carton higher above the bowl as it poured, and then back down again. Cory lifted a spoon out of the drawer and placed it on his nose where it hung for a moment, then fell. Noah laughed, "Dad, you're silly."

Noah was eating his cereal while Cory poured two cups of coffee, one for himself and one for his wife.

He handed the mug to her as she walked in. She placed a kiss on top of her son's head.

Cory bowed his head toward her, "Forgetting someone?"

She laughed and kissed his forehead.

"So, Noah, sweetie, you going to help mommy and daddy clean up the house to get ready for our guests?"

"Yes." He replied while turning his spoon into an airplane, making a buzzing noise as he put the spoon in his mouth and then smiled.

"That's my good boy." She stated while taking a sip from her coffee.

"All done." He said a minute later as he finished his breakfast.

Cory looked at his wife and smirked, "You know what time it is now..."

"Tickle time." She said as she grabbed her son off the counter and began to tickle him. Cory joined in and Noah was laughing uncontrollably.

They put him down on the floor and he ran towards his room.

"Clean up your toys!" Topanga called after him.

Cory wrapped his arms around Topanga's waist, "So, is it my turn now?"

"Oh, you'll have your tickle time later," She replied, "I promise."

"Will you be rough with me?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, and I'll wear the red lingerie that you like so much."

"Oooh... Cory likes..." He said excitedly and kissed her.

"Alright, well I need to clean the living room and get the guest beds all set up."

"And I'll just clean out the kitchen." He said while looking around in the fridge.

"No, you're going to clean the bathroom." Topanga ordered.

"Aw fine." he agreed and they walked off in separate directions to get the jobs done before their guests arrived.

--

Shawn and Angela were sitting at their kitchen table, each reading their own section of the newspaper. "Wow, look at this," Angela said while turning her page towards Shawn, "A woman shot her husband 8 times with a shotgun after finding out he had cheated on her like, years ago. And he didn't even mean to do it, apparently. But in my opinion, he's an ass. I mean, cheating is still cheating no matter what, right, Shawn?"

He had a piece of toast stuffed in his mouth. "Yeah." He said through the toast.

"I'm so lucky to have you. The most amazing man on earth." She kissed him softly and then took her breakfast dishes to the sink.

"Yeah... she wouldn't think so if she knew the truth..." He muttered to himself.

"Honey, can you go wake up Danny and Jessie?"

"Sure." He said and walked into his son and daughter's room. He sat down on the edge of his son's bed and gently shook him awake. The boy looked almost like a five-year-old version of Shawn. Same face and the same amazing hair. "Hey, buddy, wake up. Time to rise and shine."

Danny sat up and wiped his eyes. "Dad, can I please go back to sleep?"

"No, your mother wants you to wake up now. Get dressed." Shawn said, then moved over to his daughter's crib on the other side of the room. He picked up the sleeping infant, "Good morning, Jessica, my little sweetheart. How are you doing this morning?" He asked in a soft voice. She just spit up a bit in response. "I'll take that to mean you're doing well."

"Okay dad, all dressed." Danny said, standing proudly in the middle of the room in a t-shirt and shorts.

"Looking smart." Shawn stated and gave his son the thumbs up.

Angela came and poked her head in the door, "If we want to make it to Cory and Topanga's at three, we'll have to leave here at two."

"Oh... great..." Shawn groaned.

"Why don't you want to go? We haven't seen Cory and Topanga in like, two months. And we're going to see Jack, Rachel, and Eric too."

"Oh, that's all?" Shawn said, feeling a bit relieved of what was bothering him.

"Wait, I think Morgan will be there too with her daughter."

"Oh..." was all he said.

"You got a problem with seeing all these people again?"

"No, no problem at all. I'll make sure I'm ready to leave at two."

Angela sighed, "Fine." She walked in and took Jessie from Shawn and walked out again.

"Dad, you okay?" Danny asked as he noticed the worried expression on his father's face.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff, that's all." He lied. He wasn't fine. Inside his mind he was thinking about how he desperately wished to get out of this so he wouldn't have to face the one person he'd hurt the most.

--

Jack was staring out of the airplane window as they approached Pennsylvania. His wife, Rachel, was sleeping in the seat beside him, a magazine was sprawled across her chest and she was snoring quite loudly. But Jack didn't mind that at all. He was used to it. The passengers around them, however, were not too happy. They were flying from their home in Houston, Texas because they'd been invited to the little reunion at the Matthews home. Jack laid back in his chair and took a little nap himself.

--

Eric sat on the couch of his parents' home, flipping through the channels. He burst out laughing, then changed the channel, burst out laughing again, and changed the channel again.

"Eric, what are you doing?" Alan Matthews asked as he walked out of the kitchen in his pajamas and bathrobe.

"I'm trying to watch every channel at once." he flipped the channel again and laughed very loudly, "Hah, I love Spongebob."

Alan rolled his eyes. "Okay... you just go on doing that..." he walked back into the kitchen, "Amy, are you sure you weren't drinking while you were pregnant with that boy?"

"Alan, ease up on him. He just got fired from his job at the office and he's a bit crazy right now."

"He's always been like this. And instead of sitting there, watching television all day he should be out trying to find a new job so he can support his own damn self!"

"Alan Matthews! He's our son and we will help him as much as we have to."

"You just don't want to let him go. You just want to keep him around the house forever to shelter him."

"You know I'd love to see my son grown up and successful, but that doesn't seem to be an option right now. He needs to have time to get back on his feet. He can stay here as long as he has to."

"Why doesn't he stay in his own apartment? Oh, wait, that's because he got evicted for stalking the lady next door to him!"

Amy sighed. "Whatever. He's my son and I'm going to take care of him."

The microwave made a beeping noise. Amy went to it and pulled out a cup of hot cocoa and began added marshmallows to it.

"And now you're making him cocoa?"

"Yes." She answered plainly and carried the mug into the living room where Eric was now sitting next to 8 year old Josh. Now they were both continuing to change the channel repeatedly and laugh hysterically.

--

Morgan was preparing to leave her apartment to go to work at the grocery store. She grabbed the diaper bag off the table and picked her daughter up out of her highchair. The small blonde child's name was Ashley Lillian Matthews and she had been born in September. Nobody knew who the father was. Except Morgan knew. She was just keeping it was secret.

She locked the door and walked across the hall. An older woman answered the door and welcomed them inside. "Good morning, Morgan." She said and then changed to a sweet voice as she let the baby grab her hand "And good morning to you, cutie pie."

"Thanks again, Mrs. Jacobs. I really appreciate this."

"Oh, believe me, it's never a problem for me to watch Ashley. She's just so adorable. I'd keep her if I could." The woman smiled.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you can't keep her today," Morgan laughed softly, "we're going over to my older brother's house today and we'll be there for three days. He's having a bit of a reunion and I haven't seen him in at least six months. I haven't spoken much to my family since Ashley was born."

"Aw, well that's too bad you don't get to talk to them much. Everybody needs family."

"Yeah, I know..." she mumbled. Ashley began to get fussy from being held. "Well, I need to go now or else I'll be late. And I really need this money."

"The father still ain't helping you with anything?" Mrs. Jacobs asked sympathetically.

"Nope..." Morgan shook her head. "But that's alright. He wasn't ready to be a father anyway. He's always been a bit irresponsible. I don't need him."

There was silence for a moment.

"Well, you best get going. I'll see you at three o'clock when you come to pick up Ashley."

"Thank you." She handed Ashley to Mrs. Jacobs and kissed the child's cheek, "Be good, babe."

Ashley giggled and Morgan walked out the door.

--

**Hey. It's Kelly. I was reading over the original How Time Flies that I wrote during the summer of 2006. I really how short and crappy it was, so I decided to rewrite it. This is longer and as you might notice if you read the old one there are many changes. I hope this version will be better. Please review and let me know if I can improve on anything. I love hearing your thoughts. Thanks for reading this chapter. Chapter 2 will be out soon. -Kel.**


	2. Call me Your Superman

_**Boy Meets World- "How Time Flies"**_

_Chapter 2- _Call Me Your Superman

There was a knock at the door so Cory went to answer it. It was Eric. "Hey, little bro!" He said as he walked right in, carrying a big green duffle bag.

"Oh, hey Eric." Cory said as he gave his older brother a friendly hug.

Eric tossed his bag aside on the floor and opened his arms wide "Aw come on, Topangie. Come give your favorite brother-in-law a hug."

Topanga hugged Eric, "Nice to see you again. We haven't seen you in a while."

"Well I'm going to make it a point to come visit you guys a lot!"

Topanga smiled fakely and then Eric plopped down on their couch.

Cory came over to stand beside his wife. "He's going to visit us more often..."

"Let's move and not tell him our address." Topanga muttered to him as they both observed Eric take off his shoes and rub his nasty feet all over their couch.

"Ew." Topanga said, becoming grossed out. She turned away.

"What, my feet too sexy for her to handle?" Eric asked.

"Okay... uhh... ew." Cory stuttered and also left the room.

Eric sat there and grabbed his toes and started moving his feet back and forth singing "I'm too sexy for my shoes..."

--

Going down the highway, Shawn was driving their dark green minivan with Angela in the passengers seat and Jessie and Danny buckled in the back. He was still paying attention to the road, but lost in his thoughts too.

"Shawn, you alright?" Angela asked worriedly.

"Yes." he answered tensely. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"I'm fine!" Shawn yelled, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Just back off."

Angela looked hurt, and he noticed this.

"Ang, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"Fine..." She said emotionlessly and leaned her head against the window to stare out at the cars passing by.

--

A taxi pulled up to Cory and Topanga's house and out stepped Jack and Rachel Hunter, carrying their bags. "Wow, nice house." Jack said.

"Aw, look at the cute little garden. I want a little garden like this."

Jack knocked on the front door and Topanga answered. "Oh my gosh! Jack! Rachel!"She hugged him, and then Rachel. "Oh, this is great! You've been gone in Texas for the past 3 years. It's been so long!"

"Yes, it has." Rachel agreed. They walked around the room a bit. "Your house is lovely. I'm almost jealous." She smiled.

"Well it took a lot of time, work, and money. But here we are. Back in Philly, with a son, and a home."

"Oh yes, where is your son? I haven't seen him since he was in there" She pointed to Topanga's stomach.

She laughed, "I'll get him. Noah!" She yelled down the hall.

"Yes, mommy?" Noah said as he walked out of his room with Eric behind him. They'd been playing with action figures.

"These are my good friends Rachel and Jack. They wanted to meet you."

"Oh, hello." He greeted them.

"He's so adorable." Rachel stated.

"I'm not adorable." He corrected, "I'm handsome and rugged." He struck a muscle-flexing pose to look tough.

They all laughed at that. "Who taught you that?" Topanga asked.

"Uncle Eric did." He pointed at Eric.

"Eric! Why are you teaching my kid to tell people he's handsome and rugged?" She asked, still laughing.

"Because he is. And such a good-looking Matthews boy is going to have to know how to impress the ladies." Eric did the same pose that Noah did before.

"Oh my." Topanga said. "Well my little boy is only three years old, and I doubt he'll be picking up ladies anytime soon."

"Where should I put this stuff?" Jack asked as he was still holding his bags.

"Oh, Cory!" She yelled and he appeared. "Show Jack and Rachel where to take their stuff."

"Hey guys." Cory said and took Rachel's bags from her. Jack carried his bags and they walked to the guest room down the hall. Shawn and Eric followed them.

Rachel nearly collapsed onto the couch, feeling exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfect... just a bit jet-lagged is all..." She explained nervously.

"Hon', you sure that's all that's bothering you?" Topanga asked.

"Well..."

Angela and Topanga sat on both sides of her on the couch, "Well what? Out with it." They said excitedly.

"I think I might be pregnant." Rachel whispered.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing!" Angela hugged her, "Congratulations!"

"Aww, Rachel, congrats! How far along are you?"

"The way I figure, 'bout two months."

"Awwww!" Topanga and Angela said at the same time.

Eric walked over to them, "What are you all 'aw'-ing about?"

"Rachel's pregnant." Angela blurted out.

"Angela!" Rachel hissed.

"Oh, bun in the oven?" He sat down on the couch with them, "Cool."

"Well, I'm not exactly sure... I mean, I am very late. And I have other signs like frequent urination and I've felt strange lately..."

"You need to take a pregnancy test." Topanga said.

"I know... but I don't want Jack to know yet. I want to surprise him. So he can't know I'm buying a pregnancy test."

"I'll go buy it for you." Eric said.

"Really?" Rachel smiled, "That's sweet. Thanks."

"Anything I can do for the little one." He said, speaking towards her stomach. "Will you name it Eric?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

She laughed for a moment, "Maybe. But it could be a girl, if I 'm pregnant at all."

"Erica." He stated simply.

"I'll consider it." Rachel replied.

Eric then got up and left to go to the store for a pregnancy test.

--

There was another knock at the door. Shawn was right by it so he answered it. There on the doorstep was Morgan, holding Ashley in her arms, struggling to carry her bags.

She looked down to catch her bag that had fallen off her shoulder, and the door opened. She looked up and saw Shawn, looking shocked, as did she. They just stared at each other for a moment.

"Umm..." Shawn didn't know what to say, he stared down at his feet instead.

"May I come in?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, of course." He stepped aside, dragging one of her fallen bags behind her.

"Here, let me help you." He reached for the bag.

"It's fine. I can carry the bags. But could you please hold Ashley?"

He hesitated for a moment but then took the baby from Morgan's arms.

She picked up her bags with both hands and brought them inside. "Alright, thank you. Now may I have _my_ baby back?"

He handed Ashley back to her mother. "She sure is cute..." he said softly.

"Thanks. I suppose she just has some kick ass genetics. She does look a little bit like her father... Except he sort of abandoned me a long time ago..." She said angrily. She then walked past him and saw Cory, Topanga, Rachel, Angela and Jack all sitting in the living room. "Hey."

"Morgan!" Cory ran up to her and hugged her.

Topanga got up too. "Aww, Morgan, your baby is so cute."

"You want to hold her?" Morgan offered.

Topanga nodded and took the child from her sister-in-law's arms. "Awww..." She looked at her husband, "Cory, let's have another one."

"Maybe... let's just get through this weekend first. Then we can start right on that project." He smiled.

The reunion continued. They all got together and played scrabble, twister, and charades.

Eric came back with the pregnancy test. "Rachel?" He stood in the doorway between the living room and kitchen.

She got up from the game of scrabble that was beginning to get boring and she walked into the kitchen with him. Eric picked up the little white paper bag on the counter. "You ready for this?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes." She took the bag from him and went into the bathroom.

"I'll wait right here for you."

She went into the bathroom, set the bag down on the edge of the sink and took out the pregnancy test. She was breathing heavily and she felt very nervous.

After taking it, she awaited the results.

A few minutes later, Eric saw her walk out of the bathroom, looking emotionless.

"Is it positive?" He asked.

She nodded. Eric spread his arms open and she ran into them and started sobbing without tears. "Do you think Jack will be mad? I mean, we weren't planning on having children for a while. Even though we're both 28 and I'd actually love to have a little family, he said we should wait a little while longer until we're completely stable. And he didn't want kids until he hit his 30s so he could enjoy what he thinks is left of his 'party life'. And I ruined it all..."

"No, you didn't." He held her close and stroked her hair and whispering to her soothingly, "This isn't all your fault. It's his too. It takes two to make a baby. I'm sure he won't be mad. I know Jack and he's better than that. He will still love you and the baby. Don't you worry."

She pulled away, "Thank you, Eric. I guess I'll have to go tell him, won't I?"

"Yes, you should." Rachel walked slowly towards the living room. She looked back.

"I'm right behind you." He smiled.

They entered the room and saw they were all still playing scrabble.

"B-A-B-Y" Jack spelled out on the board. "Haha. It's the only word I had."

Rachel felt very nervous now.

Cory then said, "So Jack, you and Rachel planning on popping out any little ones anytime soon?" Then he laughed.

"No. I think we're going to wait a few more years to have children. Right now I don't think I'm ready for kids. I'm not even sure if I want kids."

Rachel was looking down into her lap where she had her hands folded. Her knuckles were white and she was holding back tears. "I think I'm going to turn in. Goodnight everybody." she said quickly and fled the room.

Eric went after her. "Rachel." he called after her as she ran down the hall. "Rachel!"

She flung open the door to her room and collapsed onto the bed, letting the tears pour out.

Eric came in and sat next to her on the bed. "Rachel, it'll be fine."

"He said he doesn't want children, Eric! What am I going to do?"

Eric placed his hand on her and soothingly rubbed her back to calm her down. "He'll want the baby when you tell him you're having one."

"Jack will want me to abort it." She said.

"No he won't." Eric said, not believing her.

"Yes he will. You don't know him like I know him. And we discussed this once before... he told me that if I got pregnant before he thought we were ready for children he'd want me to abort it."

"That's horrible." Eric replied. "Just don't listen to him then."

"He'll make me do it." She gasped through sobs. "He'll make the appointment himself. And he'll force me to go."

"I won't let him." Eric said. "I'll talk to him."

"It ain't that simple..."

"Why?" He asked.

"Eric..." She looked into his eyes sadly. Then she rolled up her sleeve to show five bruises on her arms that were shaped like finger prints. "I have to listen to him..."

As Eric was still rubbing her back, he moved his hand up just a bit to her shoulder blades and she hissed in pain.

He noticed this and looked in her eyes. Then he carefully pulled up the back of her sweater. There were several huge purple bruises that were turning yellow all over her upper and lower back.

She started to cry again.

"Jack did this?" Eric asked, sounding very shocked. "I'll kill him!"

She sat up. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed harder. "What am I going to do? This will upset him, and when he's upset he gets very angry and violent. He's usually a good man, except for when things don't go as planned... When I told you he'd force me to get an abortion, I mean he'd really force me to... He'll hit me... and I suppose I'll deserve it... This is all my fucking fault."

Eric grabbed her by the shoulders and looked right into her eyes. "Listen to me Rachel. This is not your fault at all. And you do not deserve this. Nobody as amazing and pretty and smart as you ever deserves to be beaten like this or treated in such a way. What Jack is doing to you is wrong, and you'll need help. I'm going to help you anyway I can. You are going to have your baby, and you're going to leave Jack. You can't go on like this."

"Thank you, Eric. But I can't leave Jack... He's all I have. He is my husband and the father of my unborn child, and without him I have nothing. I don't even have a job. I'll never be able to support myself... and I still love him..."

"You still love him? After he's hurt you like this?"

"I love the part of him that isn't angry and violent... But that part seems to be disappearing fast... He's always angry, except for when we're around other people. Then we seem like the happiest couple on earth."

"You can leave him. I'll help you. I swear I will not let you stay with him."

"I'm scared..."

He pulled her into an embrace. "Don't be scared." he whispered in her ear. "You can leave him. I will help you. And you can stay with me."

Eric knew he didn't have a job or an apartment anymore. But now he had a reason to really go out and find a new job and place to live.

"Eric... please save me..." She asked in a meek voice.

"I'm going to save you. Just call me your superman."

They sat there on the bed for a while. He held onto her until she stopped crying. Then she laid back onto the bed, and he laid next to her. They didn't talk or do anything, but just the fact that he was there with her made her feel safer.

Once she fell asleep, he sat up on the side of the bed and put his head in his hands. He sat there for a moment, thinking about everything he'd just learned. He stood up and went to his own room, where he laid down until he also fell asleep.

--

**See, Eric is goofy, but can also have a very soft sensitive side... haha. Yea. I decided to make Jack a violet person. And I'll come up with some reason why. I just needed something to happen to Rachel. But anyway, please review. Tell me if you think this is crappy or not. **

**Thanks. Chapter three will be written soon. **


	3. Listen To Your Heart

_**Boy Meets World- "How Time Flies"**_

_Chapter 3- _Listen To You Heart

Then around 11 o'clock some of them decided to turn in. Angela and Shawn took the room upstairs, a crib was placed up there for Jessie. Danny was in a sleeping bag in Noah's room. Rachel and Jack got the guest room down the hall from the kitchen, Cory and Topanga slept in their own bedroom. Morgan volunteered to sleep on the couch, which she said was actually more comfortable than her crappy bed at her apartment. Ashley was in a little bassinet right next to her.

A little after midnight, Shawn faintly heard a baby crying and he knew it wasn't Jessie since she was in a crib in the room with him and Angela. He got up carefully as not to awaken his sleeping wife and he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He tiptoed quietly into the room until one of the floorboards creaked, causing the blonde woman in the room to immediately turn around. "Shawn?" Morgan hissed quietly, "What are you doing down here?"

"I heard a baby crying and I thought I'm come see what was up."

"She just woke up. It's fine. I just have to hold her until she falls back to sleep." Morgan explained while holding Ashley against her chest. She turned away from him while making soft 'shhh' noises to calm down the baby.

He stood there, silently watching her. "Can I hold her?" he asked suddenly.

She looked at him and didn't answer.

"Please." He sounded like he was begging. "Just let me hold her." He took one step towards her.

"Why? You didn't even want to hold her before." Morgan said angrily.

"Well, it was the first time I've seen her since she was born. I was kinda hesitant for a moment, but now I'd really like to hold my daughter."

She slowly walked towards him and handed Ashley to him gently. She stood next to him, watching to make sure he was being careful with her. "I swear if you make her start crying again I'll kill you."

He smirked at her for a moment. Then he looked down at his arms and examined the baby's face. She had his same brown eyes and Morgan's light blonde hair. She had her mother's cheeks and Shawn's smile. There is no way he could ever deny he was the father.

"She's beautiful..." He whispered.

"Yea, she is..." Morgan agreed. Then after a moment without either of them talking, she said "Well, I guess she's calm enough now that I can put her back to bed."

"But I don't want to let her go."

She took Ashley out of Shawn's arms and carried her over to the bassinet in the living room. He noticed how she looked in her blue plaid pajama bottoms and a tight white tanktop. She leaned over to put the baby down. "You did once, Shawn."

"I never meant to hurt you, and I never meant to just abandon you and Ashley. I had to."

She walked back into the kitchen. "Yeah, I know... And I didn't need you anyway. Ashley and I are fine without your help. So you don't worry at all about us. We're fine without you."

"Morgan, I'd like to help. She's my daughter too."

"No she's not. Not anymore. You never even held her until today. You never helped out financially or supported us emotionally. You never stayed up all night soothing a crying infant. You aren't even man enough to tell your wife. This secret has been kept for long enough. But I suppose it will remain a secret forever since you are too much of a coward to tell anyone."

"I can't tell Angela. She'd freak out. She'd probably kick me out."

"Well, I think you'd better tell her soon."

"Why? You're not going to say anything, are you?" He asked nervously.

"No. But I just mean that if you don't tell her this soon,. The door won't always be open for you to walk back in anytime you feel like it. I won't be waiting forever. If you thought you could just do that, then you were wrong. We need either all of you or nothing at all. So, are you going to actually be there for us, or will you just leave?"

"I need to think about this, Morgan."

She sighed in disgust. "You're going to be just like your father."

"I am nothing like my father!" He said loudly and angrily.

"Shawn, quiet down. You want to wake up everybody?" She whispered harshly.

"I don't know what to do. I want to be there for Ashley. But I also need to be there for my own children. Oh, God, can't I just have both?"

"No, you can't. That's not the way life works."

"One little mistake changed my life so much."

"Mistake? You're calling this a mistake?" She was angry now. "You knocked me up. We had a baby. She is a person, not a mistake."

"I don't know what I'm going to do. It's either I leave my wife and children, or I lose you and the baby forever. I really want to be there for Ashley. But if I left my wife, what would I have? You hate me."

"I don't hate you. I'm just so sick and tired of you being a coward, Shawn, and you need to grow up sometime." He didn't reply. She said, "You know what, just forget about me and Ashley. Go back and be happy with your wife and your children and your perfect little life, because we don't need you."

"My life ain't so fucking perfect." He stated plainly. He leaned against the counter. "Angela and I fought all the time. It would never end. We don't fight anymore, and to tell you the truth, it's worse. Everything is so fake. The sex is fake. The kisses are fake. It's like we're putting on a show for everyone. At home everything just isn't real. Angela is trying to make this work, but we're just not clicking. She says things like 'Oh, honey, I love you, you're the best man in the world'. But she doesn't mean it. Everything between us is gone. I feel nothing."

"Then why do you stay with her?" She asked.

"Because. I can't just leave her and Danny and Jessie. How can I just drop everything like that? I know I'm not happy there, but still, it's like my responsibility."

"You should have been ready for more responsibility when you screwed me on Christmas eve over a year ago."

"I was in a bad place at that time. You found me at a time when I was in need of love. I was feeling powerless, and then you came in where I was sitting and crying, and you put your arms around me... and you kissed me. You started it and you were the one who went after me."

She walked over and leaned against the counter too, right next to him. "It was a lonely time for me too. I had a boyfriend then, and two days before Christmas I found him in his apartment, nailing his goddamn co-worker."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Shawn said sympathetically. "So why did you go after me?"

"You want the truth? I've known you all my life. You were Cory's best friend. I grew up knowing you, and seeing you almost everyday. I formed a sort of attraction to you throughout my life... I had a crush on you since I was 4..."

"I was married."

"You still are. And that didn't stop you. That night was as much you as it was me."

"Why am I like this?"

"Like what?" she asked.

"Why can't I let this go? Why am I standing here right now, at twelve-thirty in the morning, trying so hard to get back into your life?"

"I don't know... why are you?" She asked, and then suggested "You wouldn't be so confused if you stopped listening to logic and started listening to what your heart says."

"I know." He agreed.

"What is your heart telling you?"

"It's telling me... I can't just abandon you and Ashley."

"Anything else?"

"Yes." He replied, "but I'm sort of questioning what it's telling me to do..."

"Just do what it. Whatever it is. What is your heart telling you?" She asked.

"It's telling me to do this." he said and suddenly he crashed his lips upon hers.

To his surprise, she didn't push him off. She was kissing him back. He placed his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she leaned back onto the counter, her feet still firmly on the floor but her back flat against the marble countertop. He was leaning over her. Their lips never broke contact. Her leg went up and wrapped around his. His lips pulled away from hers and he was breathing heavily. His hands were still on her hips and he lifted her up onto the counter. He kissed her again. She opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue in. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands through his hair and then cupped his face to bring him closer to her. She leaned back a little bit and ended up knocking a bowl to the floor where it shattered. They stopped and looked at it for a moment, "It's fine," she said while out of breath, "we'll clean it up in a minute."

They continued this display of passion until the sound of someone clearing their throat made them both turn to look.

It was Jack. "Well this is interesting to find... My younger brother with a woman who is not his wife, but his best friend's little sister... Holy shit... What are you thinking?"

Morgan hopped down off the counter and stood beside Shawn.

"Jack, this is none of your business." He said irritably.

"I think it is my business. I was sleeping and then I am woken up by the sound of a plate shattering. I'm right down the hall, you know. I can hear things."

"You didn't hear us talking, did you?" Morgan asked.

"No, I didn't. I woke up as soon as that glass broke." he explained. "Now, I'd like to know, what is going on between you two?"

Shawn sighed. "I'll explain. But you can't tell this to anyone."

"That all depends on what it is."

"I am the father of Morgan's baby..."

"What?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Ashley is mine. It all happened about 15 months ago at Amy and Alan's house during their Christmas Eve get-together. I had a fight with Angela and then I was sitting on the edge of the tub in the bathroom, crying. Morgan found me, and it turned into something, right there on the bathroom floor... and 6 months ago little Ashley came..."

"Wow... man... that's pretty messed up." Jack replied.

"You must keep this to yourself. Say nothing. I'll deal with this myself."

"Fine. But you can't keep a secret like this for your whole life. You have to tell Angela the truth."

"That's what I told him." Morgan muttered.

"And I plan to... I just need to think about how to do this."

"There will be no easy way to do this." Jack told him. They were all silent for a moment. "You two better get to bed... Your own beds. Before anyone catches you two together like I just did."

Shawn went back up the stairs, and slipped into the bed with Angela. She had been sleeping the whole time and had no clue he'd even been gone.

Morgan went back into the living room and instead of sleeping, she stared into the bassinet at Ashley, thinking.

Jack cleaned up the broken bowl and put the pieces in the trash, then he too went back to bed.

Rachel felt him come back into the bad and he slipped his hand around her waist. She hadn't slept at all so far. She was trying to keep from crying. Rachel had been staring at the wall for hours.

Now that he was there she knew she definitely couldn't cry. She held it all in and turned over to look at him. "Jack, what was that about?"

"Oh, it was nothing."

"Alright then..." she said simply and went back to her thoughts.

He snuggled close to her and she could feel his hot breath against her back. She knew she had to leave him. And she smiled for a moment knowing that with Eric's help she could.

--

**Well I decided to put something romantic and hot in here. So now Shawn and Morgan have something going on and you can see they're attraction to each other is still there. It didn't just end. And they don't hate each other. And by the way, the counter I was thinking of is one of those counters that is like, in the middle of the kitchen, not one attached to the wall. Just saying. Alright, anyway, you know the drill. Please review. Thanks. Working on Chapter 4. **


	4. Memories

_**Boy Meets World- "How Time Flies"**_

_Chapter 4-_ Memories

Shawn laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. His arms were at his sides. His wife was laying beside him, sleeping soundly.

He thought back to what exactly started all of this mess.

It was Christmas eve at Amy and Alan's home in Philadelphia and Shawn was sitting down, thinking. Angela was in the kitchen with Topanga and Amy. He had no doubt she was complaining about him. All they had done for weeks was argue over every little thing imaginable.

"Jingle Bells" was playing on the radio, and the home was decorated appropriately for the season with a tree covered in an assortment of different ornaments and there was green garland hung around the room with red bows attached at certain spots.

Cory, who was wearing the ugliest sweater Shawn had ever seen, came over to him carrying two cups of eggnog. "Shawn, come on. Stop sitting around and moping. It's Christmas." He sounded so cheerful.

"Not now, Cor." Shawn replied morosely.

Cory handed Shawn one of the cups of eggnog. "I know things aren't exactly perfect right now, but at least try to cheer up a bit. It's the holidays. We need to celebrate."

Shawn stood up and slammed the cup down onto the table, "I don't want any damn eggnog, and I don't want to cheer up. Just give it up." He walked away from Cory and ran up the stairs.

"Shawn!" Cory called, but then Alan came over and put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Don't. Just let him cool down a bit."

So they left him alone for a little while.

Shawn walked down the upstairs hallways, pacing back and forth. He opened the door to the bathroom and went in. He sat on the side of the bathtub and began to cry. He felt helpless. He didn't know what to do about the issues between him and Angela.

Hearing someone crying, Morgan went to the bathroom and saw Shawn there. "Oh, are you alright?" she asked him, sitting beside him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, attempting to wipe away the tears rolling down his cheek because really, what sort of self-respecting man wanted a girl to see him cry? Although he didn't have much self-respect anymore.

"You don't seem alright. Please, tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." He insisted.

"Nobody cries in the bathroom on Christmas eve if nothing is wrong." She pointed out.

He looked down, "Angela and I keep fighting. It never ends. I don't know what to do anymore. It seems like nothing I ever do works. I can't make her happy and I can't fix things."

"Aw. You poor thing." She said and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

He stared at her arm, and then looked up at her eyes. He was speechless for a moment, and then finally spoke, "So why are you up here instead of being downstairs with everyone else having a good time?"

"Oh, I've just been having a crappy week. Didn't feel much like celebrating." She explained.

"Oh, well join the club."

"Ooh, there's a club?" She asked, laughing.

"Yes, there is. I find it hard to believe you and I are the only ones who are all emo on Christmas eve."

"That's true." She said softly and smiled at him. He was staring at her lips now.

"Everything is just so fucked up now..." He said, looking away from her mouth and staring at his lap.

"Well, the holidays don't have to be completely horrible." She lightly touched his chin with her finger so he'd look up. He stared at her. She then ran her hand down his arm gently until it reached his hand, which she then grabbed and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Morgan..." He said, seeming unsure of what she was doing.

"I can make you feel better." She whispered, "If you want me to."

He looked at her. Looking from her feet to her legs to her body to her lips and then back up to her eyes.

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, and he didn't object. Then she moved to his mouth and gently kissed him there, "It'll all be alright, Shawn." She spoke softly.

The way she said his name sent a warm feeling through him. Her face was only an inch from his. Suddenly he pressed his lips against hers and they kissed. What began as innocent turned hot and intense. Soon enough, they were both laying on the bathroom floor, giving in to temptation and forgetting their issues in the passion.

They were as quiet as they possibly could be, and both were praying nobody would come up the stairs and find them. Nobody did. No one even really cared that they were gone.

When they were done, Shawn was laying on top of Morgan, his head was resting on her chest. He picked himself up so he was on his hands and knees above her. She smiled and brought her head up. He brought his lips down to hers and they shared one last kiss before they got up. "Shawn," there it was again, the way she said his name made him feel so good, "Are you okay now?"

"Yes, I'm feeling fine now."

Shawn quickly got dressed and made himself look normal again. Morgan got into the shower to get clean again.

He walked down the stairs, trying to get rid of the smile on his face. He then realized he had the scent of Morgan's perfume on him. He didn't really care though.

He saw everyone sitting in the living room, chatting and eating christmas cookies. His son came running to him and grabbed his hand, "Daddy, come on. There are cookies." Danny said excitedly and pulled his father over to everyone else.

Then Shawn saw his wife standing next there and suddenly his happiness fell. He was pushed out of the cloud of Heaven he was on and slammed harshly into reality again.

He walked numbly and stood against the wall. "What have a done?" he mouthed quietly to himself.

Shawn then, laying in that bed in Cory's house, remembered what happened three months after that.

He had been sitting in his office, where he worked as a psychiatrist, and his cellphone began to ring loudly on his desk. He answered it.

"Shawn?" The woman on the other end asked.

"Morgan? Why are you calling me?" He inquired.

"Shawn, I need to talk to you. It's really important." She said nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"I'd much rather tell you in person." she replied, "This isn't exactly something to say over a phone. Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Umm, sure. Where?"

"Meet me at the park. I'll wait for you on the bench near the swingset."

"Right now?"

"Yes, now. Is that good for you?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's fine. I'll see you in a little bit."

They hung up. Shawn grabbed his coat off the hook on the door and walked past his secretary. "Reschedule all of my appointments for this afternoon.".

He got in the elevator and went down to the first floor and ran out the door. He jogged down to the park two blocks away and saw a woman with straight blonde hair sitting on the bench ahead of him. He walked over slowly and sat down next to her.

She was staring down at her lap.. But she was still aware of his presence. "Shawn... we need to talk..." she said in a worried tone.

"Please tell me what's wrong." he tried to speak as calmly as possible, despite that inside he was a nervous wreck.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered quickly.

"You're pregnant? You are actually really pregnant? Like, really? Have you done a test?" he asked, while putting his hand through his hair.

In response she opened her purse and pulled out the pregnancy test that had a plus sign on it. "Is this proof enough?"

He felt like he was going to be sick. "How did this happen?"

"Well, I'm sure you remember Christmas eve."

"I remember it... oh my god, this is bad." he was in shock.

"Yes, it is bad. But we can get through this together, right?"

"You're sure the baby is mine?" he asked.

"Of course I'm sure it's yours." she replied angrily, "To tell you the truth Shawn, that was only my second time. And my first was when I was seventeen. So yes, I'm completely sure that you are the father."

"This can't be happening..."

"Well, it is happening. And I'm telling you right now that I'm keeping this baby no matter what. I refuse to get an abortion and I will not give my child up to be raised by someone else."

"I wasn't about to ask you to." He sighed and put his head in his hands. "I can't deal with this right now..." He stood up.

"Shawn? What do you mean?" she yelled as he began to walk away. "You can't just leave me alone with all this... I need you..."

That was the last time he spoke to her for the next year. Until that day.

He remembered 6 months ago, back in September, when Morgan had the baby. Eric and Cory were sitting in the waiting room with him.

"The damn coward who did this to her doesn't even have the decency to show up to see his child being born." Eric yelled angrily.

"I'll kill whoever this guy is." Cory commented.

"Cory, calm down." Topanga pleaded.

Shawn just sat in there quietly, tapping his foot nervously against the floor.

Amy Matthews who had been in the delivery room with Morgan came out. "Well guys, we now have a little baby girl added to our family."

"Can we see her?" Cory asked.

"Yes, you may." She answered.

Mr. Matthews, Cory, Topanga, Eric, and Shawn all walked into the room.

There was Morgan laying there, her hair was all sweaty and matted to her forehead. In her arms was a tiny infant wrapped up in a soft pink blanket.

Everyone began commenting on how adorable the baby was.

"What's her name?" Topanga asked.

"Ashley Lillian..." she thought for a moment and looked up at Shawn, "Matthews."

"That's a very lovely name."

She glared at Shawn for a moment. He felt so guilty for having left her alone for all of this. Then as he looked down at the child, he saw a part of himself in her. He turned away and took a deep breath, "Well, I think Angela wanted me back about fifteen minutes ago. So I'm just going to go now." He walked out of the room and left the hospital.

Now as he laid in the bed he attempted to fall asleep with all of these thoughts running through his mind.

**Okay, so I put in a few flashbacks here. Of Christmas eve when Morgan and Shawn 'did it'. Haha. And then of Shawn learning the news, and then of Ashley being born. So I hope this is all alright with you. Thanks for reading. Please review. I'll have chapter 5 out soon. **


	5. The Truth

**_Boy Meets World- "How Time Flies"_**

_Chapter 5-_ The Truth

Shawn woke up to find bright morning sunlight coming in through the window. It was morning. Angela was no longer next to him and his children weren't in the room. He stood up and went down the stairs to the kitchen where everyone was. Jack, Rachel, and Eric were all sitting in the living room with bowls of cereal. Topanga was in front of the stove making pancakes, and Cory was right behind her whispering things to her. "Cory! Stop pestering me. You're going to make me burn breakfast. We can't do that now."

Danny and Noah had already eaten and were off playing with toy trucks. Angela sat at the breakfast table, feeding Jessie some of her baby food, and on the other side of the table was Morgan who was holding Ashley.

Shawn looked at her handing the baby gently, and she looked up at him and smiled for a moment. He did too. Then he sat beside Angela, so as to not let her have any clue about his relations with Morgan.

"Good morning, dear." Angela said sweetly, giving him a sweet smile.

"Oh, good morning." he replied halfheartedly since his mind was on other things.

Morgan's cell phone, that was on the table, began to ring. She picked it up, "Hello?" she answered, "Oh, yeah. Umm, hold on one second." She looked around, "Can somebody hold Ashley for me?"

"I will." Shawn answered quickly.

She smiled and handed Ashley to Shawn. Then she walked into an empty room with her phone.

Topanga walked over and placed some pancakes in front of Shawn. Then she looked at Ashley, "Aw, I seriously just can't get over how adorable this little girl is. She looks so much like Morgan," then she looked at Shawn, "actually, come to think of it, Shawn, she almost looks a bit like..." she thought for a moment, "no, never mind." She laughed softly. "

Morgan came back, "Sorry, that was just my neighbor. She was wondering how everything was going." She took Ashley out of Shawn's arms, "Thanks for holding her. Hope she wasn't fussy. She usually is when strangers hold her, especially in the morning when she's cranky."

"No, actually she was perfectly fine."

"Well, then I think she likes you." Morgan smiled.

Topanga watched them talking from where she was standing by the stove, "Cory." she whispered to her husband.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Well all of a sudden I have this strange feeling..."

"You're not sick, are you?" He asked, putting his hand to her forehead.

She slapped his arm, "No, I'm not sick. It's just that Morgan and Shawn seem to be getting along well. And Ashley seems to like being held by Shawn. When I held her yesterday she got very fussy. And the strange part is that Ashley even looks a little bit like Shawn..."

Cory laughed, "What are you saying then? You think Shawn is the father of my sister's kid? You really do have quite an imagination." he kissed the top of her head and carried some dirty dishes to the sink.

"Cory, I'm serious." she whispered.

He didn't answer and went into the living room with the others.

She sighed and turned off the stove.

A little while later, Shawn and Cory were outside in the backyard tossing around a football. "Yea, Shawn, you'll never guess what Topanga told me this morning." he was laughing. "She thinks that you are the father of my sister's baby. How messed up would that be, right?" he thought it was hilarious.

Shawn started laughing nervously, "Yea, that would be pretty messed up..."

Morgan was sitting on a swing outside, holding Ashley, rocking her back and forth and softly singing to her.

Angela, who was holding baby Jessie, was at a picnic table with Topanga and Rachel.

Danny and Noah were chasing each other around the yard.

Jack and Eric were in the kitchen.

"So, Jack, how's life in Texas been?" Eric asked, while he got a beer out of the fridge.

"It's been fine." he answered quietly.

"That's nice. And what about Rachel? Is she fine there?"

"Yes. There's nothing wrong. Why do you ask?"

"She doesn't really seem alright to me." Eric said angrily, opening the beer can and taking a sip.

"What exactly are you referring to?" Jack asked, irritably.

"You know."

"No, I don't." Jack slammed his fist down on the table.

"I'm talking about those bruises on her, Jack. The bruises that you gave her."

"She told you about that!?" he was angry, "I'll kill her!"

"Don't you dare touch her!" Eric yelled. "And I found the bruises myself."

"You've been sleeping with my wife?" He asked furiously.

"What? No. But that's not even the point here. The point is that you been hitting Rachel."

"This is none of your business."

"I think it is. And I won't let her stay with you if you're going to hurt her."

Jack had all this anger built up in him and finally let it go as he punched Eric right in the face.

Eric pushed him to the ground and then ran to the back door.

Jack got up and ran at him, crashing into him and pushing him through the door into the backyard. They both scrambled to their feet and began fighting, throwing punches and screaming at each other.

Both Cory and Shawn ran over to there. Cory grabbed Eric by the waist and pulled him back, as did Shawn to Jack. Topanga, Angela, Rachel, and Morgan ran over too.

"Let me go, Cory, I need to beat the shit out of him!" Eric yelled.

"You need to mind your own fucking business!" Jack screamed at him.

"Well you need to stop hurting the one person you're supposed to love."

Rachel realized what was going on. "Eric, don't even try to fight with him. It won't work."

"You're a whore, you know that, Rachel." Jack yelled, "You're pretty fucking worthless."

"Don't you dare call her that!" Eric screamed.

"Alright, alright, please, can't we all try to calm down." Shawn said loudly.

"Oh, yeah, sure Shawn. Why don't you just stay out of this, you've got enough issues to deal with."

"Jack, shut up!" he said tensely.

"Why, Shawn? You don't want anyone to know about how you screwed with your best friend's sister and knocked her up!"

Shawn was shocked that Jack actually just told that to everyone. Everyone was staring from Shawn to Morgan to Ashley now.

"Oh my god..." Cory said softy, "I can't believe this. Topanga, you were right. How did I not see this before?"

Eric, who was still being held by Cory, yelled, "Wait... Hunter, you did that to my sister? I'll kill you too!"

Angela, still holding Jessie, ran inside and sat on her bed. She began to sob loudly.

Shawn let go of Jack and ran inside, "Angela! Angela! Wait! Let me explain!"

Morgan was standing there in front of everyone else, shaking. They were all staring at her.

"When did this happen?" Cory asked.

"Christmas eve. That time when Shawn and Angela had that big fight and he ran upstairs to cry. And then I found him and then it just happened." She explained.

"I knew I never should have let him run off like that." Cory said to himself.

Morgan looked like she was about to break apart. Topanga went and put her arm around her, "Sweetie, it's alright. Nobody is mad at you."

"Angela is." Morgan replied softly, "Oh, this is such a mess."

"Well, now you don't need to worry about Shawn never telling anyone the truth." Jack stated.

She looked over him, "Fuck you." she snapped, "And he was planning to tell everyone eventually. You really screwed things up now."

"Hey, at least I didn't tell them all about how I found you two making out in the kitchen last night."

"Shut the hell up!" She screamed at him and started crying.

The two little boys were standing there now. "Daddy," Noah asked his father, "What's going on?"

"Well... something happened a long time ago and it's kinda of an issue people aren't sure how to deal with. I'll tell you when you're a bit older."

Danny looked up at his uncle Jack, "You were mean to my daddy!" he hit his leg.

Cory picked up the boy and set him down on a chair.

Morgan was silent for a few moments, looking around at everyone who was still staring at her. "I've made mistakes. And I never meant to keep this from any of you. He wanted to keep this a secret. So I let him. You don't know how much I went through to keep this from you all. And none of you know how much I've been hurt." She walked back over the swing and went back to rocking Ashley in her arms, softly singing to her.

Inside, Shawn found Angela sobbing on her bed. Jessie was in the crib.

"Angela," he approached her slowly, "Let me just explain."

"You don't have to. I know what happened." She sobbed.

"I'll tell you the whole story. Please, if you just listen to me for a minute, you'll understand."

"Shawn, I know. I've known for a while... "

"Knew what?" he asked.

"I've always known that you were Ashley's father."

He was stunned, "How did you know that?"

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "That Christmas eve you went upstairs and were gone for awhile. I knew she was somewhere up there too. And then you came down smelling like her... That was a bit of a hint that something happened. Then we all heard she was pregnant. And I thought right back to that. I put it together. Then six months ago the second you heard Morgan was in labor you rushed to the hospital. I found a picture of Morgan and Ashley in your sock drawer. Then there is the fact that you didn't want to come to this little reunion, all because of Morgan being here. You've been strange and distant for months. It all adds up together." She explained.

"Then why did you act like you didn't know?"

"Because I thought we could get past this. I thought we could just forget about it. Nobody would know and then everything would be back to normal. We were doing so good-"

"No, we weren't." Shawn interrupted.

"Yes we were. We were fine again. We haven't fought in months. We had Jessie two months ago. I thought everything was going alright."

"We weren't fighting anymore, because you just stopped being you. Angela, you were trying to be super-wife. But everything was so fake. We aren't really happy. We've been faking it. I know you're not happy."

"I am happy." She protested.

"Tell me the truth. You are not happy. I know I'm not." He stared at her, pleadingly.

Her lips trembled for a moment before she answered, "I'm not happy."

"Then why do we keep lying to ourselves?" he asked softly. "You and I both know that we can't go on like this."

"No!" she screamed, "we can make this work!"

"We've tried to make it work..."

She was crying again, "but what about the children?"

"I love them. So much. But honey, do you want them to grow up in a house where we're continuously arguing again?"

Angela shook her head. "Fine. We'll get a divorce if that's what you want so badly. Then you can go off with Morgan and Ashley and live whatever life you want." she was beginning to sound angry. Her voice was gaining power. "You can come home and gather your things. Then I want you out."

"Angela? Please, honey, don't be angry about this."

"I'm already angry. And sad. And confused. Just get out of my room." She pointed at the door.

He walked out, after quickly staring into Jessie's crib, and then closed the door behind him.

Angela broke down into sobs.

--

**Well this is chapter 5. I ain't completely happy with it, but oh well. I might edit this. Not sure yet. Please read and review. Chapter 6 will be out soon. **


	6. Make Up Your Mind

_**Boy Meets World- "How Time Flies"**_

_Chapter 6-_ Make Up Your Mind

As Shawn comes walking quietly down the hall towards the kitchen, Morgan is just walking inside with Ashley. "Shawn, what happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Angela and I are over..." He told her softly, "Tomorrow I am going to get my stuff, and then check into some motel and find some new place to live. She kicked me out."

Morgan put her free arm around him and rubbed his back gently. "It'll all be alright, Shawn." she said softly.

"I believe the last time you ever said those words to me we ended up with this," He pointed at Ashley.

She smiled. "Aw, now come on. Let's just go outside with everyone else, we can act like everything is fine..."

"But everything isn't fine." he snapped angrily.

"Well, it will be. Trust me. It's all going to be perfect soon."

"No, it wont be perfect. Life is crashing down. I just lost my wife and now I have to restart my life."

"Yes, and that's a good thing. It's almost like you have a brand new start, a clean slate."

"I just need some time right now to think about stuff." he turned away.

"So... what? You're rethinking this whole thing? You don't want to be a part of Ashley's life?" She asked.

"I do, believe me, I really do."

"And what about my life? Do you want to be a part of my life again?"

He paused, "yes, I do, completely. But I'm not sure exactly of how to deal with everything, this is just such a mess!"

"But Shawn, we can-"

"Just shut up, Morgan!" He couldn't take more of her bursts of optimism.

"You don't sound like you're ready for this... Or like you actually want this..."

"Because I'm not sure anymore!" He yelled at her, "Now just leave me alone! I can't take this right now!"

"Fine." She said sternly. "You take all the time you want. But I'm sick of waiting." She carried Ashley into the living room. She put her in the bassinet and began to gather all of their stuff together.

"What are you doing?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm packing." She answered angrily. She put everything together in a pile and then picked up Ashley again. Morgan quickly walked past Shawn and out the door to the backyard.

"Morgan?" Cory asked as he saw her walking outside again, "Something wrong?" he noticed the look on her face.

Topanga came over too.

"Cory, Topanga, I want to thank you for your hospitality, but I think I'll be heading home now. Sorry for any trouble I may have caused." She hugged then both with her free arm.

"Morgan, why are you leaving so soon?" Topanga asked.

"Because I think it's best." She looked back behind her and saw Shawn standing in the door frame, watching her. "Goodbye."

She went and said goodbye to everyone else. Then she walked back to the doorway that was being blocked. "Shawn, move."

"I just said I needed some time. You don't have to leave."

"You'll take all the time you want to. But you'll never make up your mind." They stared into each others eyes for a few moments. She slid past him, "Goodbye, Shawn."

He watched her go into the living room, gather her things and bring them out to her car. Then he stood by the window and saw her drive away.

"I'm the biggest idiot on earth!" he yelled and slammed his fist against the wall.

As he slowly brought his aching hand down he knew what he had to do. He grabbed his car keys from his pocket, tearing open the front door and rushing out to his car.

Shawn was driving around for a half hour, and it was dark now. He grabbed his cell phone. He already had Morgan's number in there from the time she had called him to tell her she was pregnant. He called her and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Morgan, I need to talk to you." He said quickly.

"Shawn? What do you want? I'm already on my way home." She explained.

"And I'm on my way too."

"What?"

"I got in my car and now I'm going after you."

"Shawn... why? Why are so set on coming after me after you practically pushed me away when I was trying to make you feel better..."

"Because I realized I can't just let you go again. I can't abandon you like I did before. I love you, Morgan. And I love Ashley. A lot."

"I love you too, Shawn." she was smiling, and even though he couldn't see through the phone he knew and smiled too. "So... shall we both turn around and go back to Cory and Topanga's or shall we just go to my place?"

"I think we should probably turn back. Then we can make plans to be together. I promise not to back out."

"Alright."

Shawn was paying attention and made the wrong turn. "Oh, shit!" His van crashed right into a pick-up truck.

Morgan heard a loud crashing noise through the phone, and then it disconnected all together. "Shawn? Shawn!?" she kept screaming his name into the phone.

She tried calling him again but it didn't go through. Then she called 911.

--

**Sorry it's kinda short... But anyway, now Shawn is injured in a car accident and Morgan has no clue what happened to him. Nobody knows anything yet. Chapter 7 will be done soon. Thanks for reading. Please review. -Kel. **


	7. Things I'll Never Get To Say

_**Boy Meets World- "How Time Flies"**_

_Chapter 7-_ Things I'll Never Get To Say

Morgan turned her car back toward her brother's home and, in a state of panic, drove while looking around in any sight of Shawn's car. "Oh my god, what if he had an accident? What if he's hurt? This is all my damn fault!" she started talking to herself.

Ashley was in the backseat sleeping soundly, not even knowing what was going on.

Bright flashing lights on the side of the road caught her attention. She saw an ambulance, and a cop car, and many other vehicles at the scene. Then that's when she saw the dark green minivan with the front end smashed, the window was broken and shards of it lay all over the seats. The air bag had been deployed and was now deflated in the drivers side. Only a few feet from the van was a red pickup truck with it's side crushed inward on the passengers side. The driver of that seemed to be alright, as he was standing next to the truck inspecting the damage with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

Morgan parked her car and grabbed Ashley out of the seat, knowing she couldn't just leave her alone there. "Come on, sweetie." she said softly, waking her up.

She then ran over to the accident and went to a cop, "Please, sir, you have to help me."

"Ma'am, I'd love to help you, but I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"I just need to know about the man who was in the accident."

"Do you know him?" The police officer asked.

"Yes, I do. His name is Shawn Hunter." She then pointed at Ashley, "And this is his daughter. Please, if you can tell me anything or at least let me know where he is, I'd really appreciate it."

"Well, miss, he's in the ambulance at the moment. I'm not sure about his condition now. He seemed pretty bad when we pulled him out of there." he explained.

Morgan was shaking now. "Thank you." she said quickly and ran towards the ambulance.

The cop was about to yell at her to come back, but just decided to let her go.

A man caught her and stopped her, "Where are you going?"

"I need to get to the ambulance." she replied, still trying to get free from his arm.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you through there."

"Please, please just let me go. I need to see Shawn!" she yelled at him.

Another man yelled to him from the ambulance, "He's conscious. We ain't too sure for how long. But we got him talking about some chick."

The guy looked at her, and she stared back with pleading eyes. "What's your name?"

"Morgan." she replied.

He yelled back to the man in the ambulance, "Is he talking about a chick named Morgan."

"Yes." the other man answered back.

He looked at her again, "Go."

"Thanks." she went over to the ambulance. The doors were open. She climbed up there, "Shawn!" she yelled, as that other man blocked her way.

"Morgan?" he mumbled in a hoarse whisper from the gurney.

The man let her through. "Shawn! Shawn, are you alright?"

"I'm not sure." he whispered back.

She examined him. He had a large gash on his forehead which had been bleeding profusely until it was covered with gauze. His nose was purple and seemed to be broken. Likely from the impact of the air bag. His body was pretty much bruised all over. He looked like he was in so much pain. She lightly placed her hand on his stomach, "I think my ribs might be broken." he said, wincing in pain.

She then grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "Shawn, I'm sorry..." tears were falling from her eyes now.

"Morgan, it's all going to be fine." he whispered.

"If I hadn't had gotten all crazy and drove off, you never would've gone after me and then you never would have gotten into an accident. And then you'd be fine." She broke down into sobs.

He gave her hand a squeeze and looked up into her eyes, "None of this is your fault."

"I still feel so horrible. I totally overreacted earlier. It's just that I really wanted you and I to finally be able to have our family become whole. You, me, and Ashley. And the thought that you didn't want that anymore just made me upset."

"Morgan, I realize now that a life with you and Ashley is what I want more than anything." He slowly and painfully lifted his arm up and stroked his infant daughter's soft blonde hair. Then tears came to his eyes. "I never want to leave you." he then let his arm drop back down to his side on the gurney. "And I never will. No matter what happens, I'll never leave you."

"I love you." she said quickly, tears still rolling down her cheek.

He grabbed her hand again. "Don't cry. You've always been the one for me, and it took me a while to realize that. But just know that I will always love you." He attempted to smile at her.

She started sobbing as his hand went limp and he went unconscious again. "Shawn, please, don't leave me..." she whispered as she shook uncontrollably.

The man in the ambulance who had been standing there the whole time was near tears from listening to the two of them. He led her out, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "we'll be taking him to the hospital. Don't worry. We're going to make sure he'll get as much help as he needs. We're doing all we can."

"I know. Thank you." she walked back to her car with Ashley, placed her back in her car seat. Then she got into her seat, grabbed her phone, and dialed Cory and Topanga's house number.

--

Angela sat in the waiting room, sobbing while holding Jessie in her arms, Topanga had her arm draped over he shoulders in efforts to comfort her.

Cory, Jack, Rachel, and Eric, who was holding Ashley, all sat quietly in the chairs in the corner.

Morgan was pacing back and forth, trying to hold herself together.

"He's going to be fine, hon'." Topanga whispered to Angela.

She just replied by crying more. Then she felt a tug on the leg of her pants. It was Danny, "Mommy, what happened to daddy?" he asked in a curious voice.

"I don't know, sweetie." she answered then placed her head on Topanga's shoulder and cried louder.

Alan and Amy came walking in quickly. Cory stood up and walked over to them, "Mom, dad, you're here."

"Of course. Shawn is like a son to us. Have you heard anything new?" Alan asked.

"No. Nothing has changed since they got him here. At least not that we know of. All they told us was he was in a car accident and he's pretty banged up. He was slipping in and out of consciousness for a while. His ribs are broken and so it his nose, and he's cut and bruised all over. It's pretty bad." he explained.

"How did this happen?" Amy asked.

Morgan joined them, "He was coming to find me."

"Where'd you go?"

"I was driving back home. Shawn started saying stuff that made me upset, and then he knew he had to find me... He couldn't just leave Ashley and I again..."

"Morgan, what are you saying?"

"Mom, dad, you know how I told you both I didn't know who the father of my daughter was..." they nodded, and the realization hit Amy as she stared blankly at her daughter, "It was Shawn. He is Ashley's father."

"Oh my god, Morgan, he's married." Amy said, feeling shocked.

"I know... this all happened on that Christmas eve when he and Angela had a huge fight... we messed up. But now he was just making everything better. Angela just found out. He loves me. And we're going to spend our lives together. I hope."

Alan didn't say a word. Amy then saw the sadness in Morgan's eyes and brought her close in an embrace.

A tall doctor appeared and called out, "Anybody here a relative of Shawn Patrick Hunter?"

Everyone stood up and gathered around him.

"Woah, large crowd we got here." he looked at them all, and then lowered his head a bit. "I'm afraid I do not have good news for you. One of his broken ribs punctured his left lung and it collapsed, then also he was bleeding a lot, not only from that head wound but from the other gashes on his body. I'm so sorry, but he didn't make it."

Morgan was numb when she heard this. Eric, who was standing behind her, still holding Ashley, put his arm around her. She turned towards him and buried her face in her brother's chest and cried uncontrollably.

Angela began sobbing.

Jack had tears forming in his eyes. His little brother was dead. But he didn't want to show any emotion. He grabbed Rachel's hand, and out of sympathy she didn't pull it away.

Topanga and Cory were embracing.

Amy and Alan were stunned.

Morgan couldn't keep herself together. She was crying because she felt guilty for Shawn's death, for driving off and having him follow. She felt terrible. She loved him and she had just gotten so much hope that they could have a family, but now she knew none of that would happen. She would never get to spend her life with him, and there were so many things she'd never get to say.

Shawn was now gone. He went out to search for the woman he realized he has loved for a long time, and he ended up dying from this. But even when he was laying his the hospital bed before, dying and unconscious, he knew he didn't regret a thing about that.

--

**Well, I killed Shawn. This is what happened in the last story too. And please don't be upset at me or anything. If this chapter makes no sense, let me know. But right now, RIP Shawn Hunter... he was an amazing character! But he never died on the show or anything. Just in this story. Don't worry. Anywho... please review. Thanks for reading. Chapter 8 will be out soon. -Kel.**


	8. Only Makes Us Stronger

_**Boy Meets World- "How Time Flies"**_

_Chapter 8-_ Only Makes Us Stronger

The funeral happened a few days later. Everyone had stayed at Cory and Topanga's house for those days. The house had been silent the whole time with the exception of sobbing.

Several people were packed in the funeral home, all wanting to say their last farewells to Shawn Hunter. Cory, who had been sitting beside Topanga in the first row of chairs, holding her hand tightly, stood up and walked to the front of the room. He dug a piece of paper our of his suit pocket and looked up at everyone else. "What can I say about Shawn? He was the best friend I ever had. Whenever I argued with my girlfriend, who is now my wife, he would listen to me and help us get back together. Without him, my wife and I wouldn't be the happy couple you see today." Cory glanced at Topanga whose eyes were filled with tears. "Sometimes it seemed like I was closer to Shawn than I was to my own wife, and I won't deny that because Shawn was somebody I could really talk to when things got tough. I've known him for my whole life and we've always stood by each other's side and helping each other out. We got into trouble a few times, and we did stupid things. But those are all memories I'll never forget. Shawn is a friend I'll never forget. He was smart and one heck of a guy. I don't even know what I'm gonna do without him now..." Cory started to cry. "Shawn, if you can hear me, I love you, man." He sat back down and Topanga wrapped her arms around him.

Little did anybody know, Shawn was with them, watching the whole thing. He sat in the back row. Mr. Feeny, who had passed away three years ago, was next to him.

"So Mr. Hunter, now do you agree with me when I say that you were one of the most remarkable students I ever taught? You've got many friends here who love and care about you. So how do you feel about yourself now?" Mr. Feeny turned towards Shawn and said.

"Is this a quiz?" Shawn asked.

"No, Mr. Hunter. But how do you feel about yourself now?"

"I'm feeling pretty good, Mr. Feeny." he smiled and then leaned back in his chair.

When the cars arrived at the cemetery, and everyone gathered around as Shawn's casket was lowered into the ground. Angela was holding her children and crying. Cory and Topanga held each other and rested their foreheads together. Morgan stood numbly while holding Ashley. Eric was staring at his feet, unsure of how to react to anything anymore. Jack and Rachel stood next to each other quietly.

The sky was filled with light gray clouds, the world seemed to have lost it's color.

As they all walked away from the burial plot, Morgan felt the wind blow her hair around, and then she could've sworn she felt a hand on her shoulder. "It'll all be alright." she heard Shawn's voice whisper in her ear.

She smiled for a moment and stared up at the clouds.

--

The next morning, Angela began packing up her things.

Topange knocked her the door but then pushed it open anyway, "hey, Angela, how are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure if I've ever felt this alone in my life..." Angela whispers emotionlessly.

Topanga hugged her tightly, "You're welcome to stay with us as long as you'd like. You don' need to leave now."

"I have a lot of things to straighten out at home now. And I think it'd be best if I returned home anyway. I can't stand this place at the moment... no offence."

"I understand. Bad memories now..."

Angela nodded.

Morgan walked into the room, "Hey..." she greeted softly.

Angela just looked at her. Topanga smiled for a moment, "Hello, Morgan."

"Angela, can I speak to you for a moment?" she asked.

Topanga got up, gave Morgan a sympathetic look, and left the room. Angela remained quiet.

"Look, I know you despise me and probably are wishing for horrible things to happen to me,"

"No, I'm not" she interrupted.

"And I know how horrible of a person you know I am, because what happened was an accident, but it never should have happened at all... Shawn and I were both in bad places that night..."

"I remember that night. Shawn and I had been fighting a lot lately. Even the most ridiculous things set us off on another argument. It was constant fighting. But that night I took too long to get ready, so he got mad, and then he said he didn't like my outfit, so I went to change. And we began to argue about everything else we've ever argued about. Then we just went to the Matthews' home and didn't speak to each other." she held her head up, "I've known this all along, about you and him. There was so much evidence. And it hurt so badly..."

"Angela, I'm sorry... I feel horrible for all the troubles and hard times I put your family through... And I'm so sorry for hurting you... I feel like the worst person on earth, and I know how much you must despise me now..."

"I don't despise you."

"You don't?" Morgan asked, surprised.

"What's done is done. Hating you won't change a thing."

Morgan sat down next to her. "I feel so bad. And I feel responsible for Shawn's death... He was going to find me! And he lost his life all because I overreacted to some things he said instead of understanding..."

"The last thing I said to him was that I was confused and angry and for him to just leave."

"The last thing I said to him was 'don't leave me'. But I'm not sure if he heard that."

"Being angry won't solve anything. Shawn is gone and we're both grieving. We both loved him. Morgan, would you like to live with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ashley is Danny and Jessie's half-sister. We should put the whole family together. There is no use in us disliking each other over this, and I think together we can be friends and help each other deal..."

"Wow, Angela, sure. I'd love to." Morgan said. "But isn't this going to be a bit awkward?"

"What doesn't kill us only makes us stronger."

--

Eric, who had gone back to his parents' house, was now driving to Cory and Topanga's. He knocked on their front door. Topanga answered and let him in. "Hey Eric."

"Hey Topanga." he walked in. "I was wondering where Rachel was."

"Eric, and I'm sorry, but she and Jack left for the airport about 15 minutes ago."

"She left without saying goodbye!?" He ran out the door and got into his car.

When he arrived at the airport, he ran around looking for the only flight to Houston. He was running into people, and knocked down some man who was in his way. Then he found her. He could see the back of Rachel's head. "Rachel!" he yelled to her.

She turned around, "Eric?"

He ran to her and wrapped her arms around her. "How could you leave without saying goodbye?"

She pulled away from him slowly. "I had to. You weren't there, and Jack said we had to go..."

"You can't go back to Texas with him."

"But I have to."

He put his hands on her shoulders, "You don't have to. Please, Rachel, I am begging you. Don't leave with him. You deserve better than this. Come live with me."

"I'd love to, but Jack-"

"Forget about Jack. He doesn't love you if he going to hurt you. Come with me. Do this for your yourself, for me, and for your baby."

She placed her hand on her stomach. "Eric," as she began to say something, Jack came over.

"Eric? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save your wife."

"She doesn't need to be saved. She's fine with me."

"No, she's not." Eric said.

"Leave us alone, asshole"

"I can't."

"Stop it!" Rachel yelled. "Listen, I'm sorry..." she said as she looked at the ground, then she looked to Jack, "But I can't stay with you."

"Rachel, what are you talking about!? You're coming back home with me!" he grabbed her wrist harshly.

She pulled it away, and was surprised she had the strength to actually do so. "No, I'm not." she stated confidently and turned to Eric, "I want to go with you. It's what's best for me, and you, and my baby."

"Baby?" Jack asked, sounding confused.

"Oh, yeah, Jack, by the way, I'm pregnant."

"You can't just leave me and take my child with you! Please, Rachel, stay with me!"

"I think she's made up her mind now." Eric said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

Jack looked like he had anger building up inside of him, but then he took a deep breathe and let it all out, "Fine." he said, "Hope you have a happy life with that idiot!" he yelled, "You two freaks deserve each other!" he turned and walked away to catch his flight.

"You did it." Eric said to her comfortingly.

"You helped me. We did it." she smiled at him.

There was a moment between them where everything else stopped. The people walking around didn't exist at this point, and all was silent except for the sound of their beating hearts and breathing. They were staring into each other's eyes as they got closer and closer until their lips met and they kissed each other sweetly and innocently. As they pulled apart, She was still smiling at him. He smiled back.

Then he, with his arm still draped over her shoulders, led her away and they walked to the exit.

--

**Well I had Morgan and Angela talk and realize there is nothing that can be done now and they need to work together to heal. And then Eric went to find Rachel and bring her back with him. So they are together and Jack is leaving for Texas alone. This is technically the last chapter, but I still have a short epilogue after this. It will be like, two years later or something. Not sure yet. Thanks for reading. Please review. Chapter 9 will be out soon!**


	9. Daddy

**_Boy Meets World- "How Time Flies"_**

_Chapter 9-_ Daddy

It was now two years after Shawn's death, and everyone gathered at the cemetery to visit his grave.

Cory stood there, looking at the grave marked for Shawn Patrick Hunter, and tears came to his eyes.

"Daddy!" Noah yelled and came over. Cory wiped his eyes quickly and turned around. The excited four year old ran to his father. "Dad, Shawn said my name!"

Cory picked him up, "Really? That's great, son." he smiled.

Topanga walked over, carrying their one year old son, Shawn George Matthews. His first name, obviously, for their good friend, Shawn, and his middle name for Mr. Feeny.

"Honey, are you alright?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about some stuff..."

She rested her head on his shoulder and softly said, "I miss him too..."

Morgan and Angela pulled up in a car with their children and walked towards the grave. Danny, who was now 7 years old, held each of his two-year-old sisters' hands.

"Hey Morgan, hey Angela." Cory greeted, turning around and seeing them.

Cory hugged his sister, and Topanga hugged her best friend. Then they switched.

Danny walked with his sisters right up to the grave. "Daddy." he said plainly.

Angela stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. She took a deep breath, "Yes, that's your daddy."

Morgan kneeled down in front of the grave and put her arms around her daughter, "Honey, this is your father. His name was Shawn Hunter."

Ashley reached out and felt the engraved letters of his name with her tiny fingers. "Dad lives here?" she asked curiously.

"No, dear, he lives up there." she pointed up at the sky. "And he will visit you whenever you want him to. He loves you."

"I know, mommy. You tell me how much daddy loves me every night before I go to bed."

Danny and Noah went off and began chasing each other in the grass.

Angela looked back and saw Eric and Rachel approaching. She held a rose, and he held a little redheaded child in his arms.

"Hello everyone." Rachel greeted.

Topanga smiled and embraced her friend.

Eric and Cory shook hands.

"Wow, Rachel, she looks so much like you." Topanga said when she looked at the girl.

Eric looked at the child, "Erika, say hello to the people."

"Hey-yo" she said slowly and smiled an innocent smile.

She was a little over a year old and had Rachel's red hair, which at the moment was in pigtails. Her eyes were brown like Jack's.

Eric began to tickle her and she giggled loudly, "Daddy, stop tickling me!" she laughed.

"So," Cory said, "Have you two set your wedding date yet?"

"Yes, actually." Rachel answered, "We're working on a wedding in June." she moved right next to Eric.

They all stood united in front of Shawn's grave. "It seems like it was just yesterday he and I were falling asleep in the middle of Feeny's history class..." Cory said.

"Shawn was one of the greatest men I ever knew." Rachel stated.

"He was always there for Cory and I." Topanga added.

"He was an amazing father." Angela almost began to cry.

"He was such a loving man." Morgan said.

"I miss him a lot." Eric commented.

Rachel placed the rose in front of the grave and turned to hug her fiancé.

Angela held her daughter, Jessie, tightly. Morgan had her arms around Ashley.

Topanga was still holding her baby boy and she kissed Cory on the cheek. "It's alright to cry." she noticed the tears fighting in his eyes.

Shawn stood behind them all, smiling. Nobody could see him, but he was there. He was always there.

--

**This is the end. I'm sorry for any mistakes I've made in this story. But I'm happy I finally finished all nine chapters. I've been wanting to rewrite this story for at least a year and I never got around to it. Thank you for reading. I do not own Boy Meets World at all, for those of you who are picky and expect disclaimers. I do not own any characters except for Ashley, Noah, Danny, Jessie, baby Shawn, Erika, or any of those cops or ambulance workers who were in that one scene. Haha. Please review. There are no more chapters. And thanks to the maybe, two people who've stuck with this story until the end. I love you people. Thanks. -Kelly.**


End file.
